Alguna Vez Tuve Un Sueño
by Noctem Aeternus 999
Summary: ¿Acaso Kurodo Akabane siempre fue el asesino que es? ¿Tuvo un pasado como cualquier otra persona? ¿Alguna vez tuvo un sueño?


_**Disclaimer (Porque no se que significa en español)**_

_**Getbackers y ninguno de sus personajes (En este caso Akabane) no me pertenecen. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**¿Cual es el pasado de Kurodo Akabane, alias Dr. Jackal¿Fue acaso siempre el asesino que es o acaso no siempre fue asi¿Tuvo un sueño? **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**YO TUVE UN SUEÑO.**_

_**FANFICTION DE KURODO AKABANE ALIAS DR. CHACAL (JACKAL)**_

_**ALGUNA VEZ YO TUVE UN SUEÑO, SER EL DOCTOR MAS GRANDIOSO EN LA TIERRA. SER LA ESPERANZA DE LOS ENFERMOS Y SER LA CURA DE LOS HERIDOS. PERO SUEÑOS Y DESTINO SON DOS COSAS MUY DIFERENTES.**_

**_COMENZE MI EDUCACION PARA ALCANZAR MIS SUEÑOS Y PRONTO ME LAS ARREGLE PARA OBTENER MI TITULO. ¡FINALMENTE PODRIA TRANSFORMARME EN EL DOCTOR QUE EL MUNDO NECESITABA!_**

_**COMENZE EN UNA PEQUEÑA COMUNIDAD, ALEJADO DE LA RUIDOSA CIUDAD, ATENDIENDO A NIÑOS Y CAMPESINOS ENFERMOS, PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESO NO ERA LO QUE YO QUERIA, QUE HACIA FALTA ALGO.**_

_**DECIDI ENTONCES EL MOVERME A LA CIUDAD, SER UN DOCTOR MAS RECONOCIDO Y CON LA CAPACIDAD DE ATENDER MAS PERSONAS Y AYUDAR EN MAYOR ESCALA.**_

_**PERO AUN CON ESO, NO ESTABA SATISFECHO, BUSCABA UN PLACER OCUTLO EN MI TRABAJO, ALGO ENFERMO...ALGO SADICO.**_

_**FUE ENTONCES CUANDO DESCUBRI LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA QUE LA MEDICINA ME HABIA ATRAIDO, EL INMINENTE MORBO Y DESEO DE SANGRE, UNA SED DE SANGRE TAN INMENSA QUE ME ORILLO A ACERCARME AL TRABAJO QUE ME ACERCARIA MAS A MIS METAS, LA MEDICINA, HACERME UN MEDICO CIRUJANO DE HECHO.**_

_**APARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO INTENTE DERRAMAR LA SANGRE DE MIS PACIENTES CON CUALQUIER PATETICA, AUNQUE BIEN ELABORADA, EXCUSA. TODO SALIO TAL Y COMO LO PLANEE, YO MISMO SOMETIA A LOS PACIENTES A UNA INECESARIA OPERACION PARA PODER ABRIR SUS CUERPOS Y DISFRUTAR DEL ESPECTACULO QUE ANTE MIS OJOS SE DESENVOLVIA.**_

_**MAS NO FUE SUFICIENTE, NUNCA MATE A UNO DE MIS PACIENTES, JAMAS ME HABRIA ATREVIDO A ESO, HASTA ESA NOCHE EN LA QUE, OPERANDO A UNA JOVEN MUJER,LA SED DE SANGRE FUE TAN FUERTE QUE TUVE QUE MATARLA, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUDE EVITAR. SENTIR LA SANGRE BROTAR A BORBOTONES DE TAN PURO CUERPO, SENTIR MIS MANOS EMPAPADAS EN EL CARMIN Y CALIDO LIQUIDO Y VER COMO LA VIDA ABANDONABA EL CUERPO DE ESA MUJER FUE MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE PUDE SOPORTAR Y, DE LOS MAS PROFUNDO DE MI, SALIO UNA CARCAJADA TRIUNFAL.**_

_**OBVIAMENTE MI CRIMEN NO SE MANTUVO IMPUNE, TUVE LA DESGRACIA DE SER INTERRUMPIDO POR EL ESPOSO DE LA MUJER QUIEN, AL VER LA MASACRE QUE YO HABIA HECHO CON EL CUERPO DE SU MUJER, CAYO PRESA DE UNA LOCURA INSTANTANEA Y, TOMANDO UN ESCAPELO, ME ATACO. NO PUDE ESQUIVARLO, ESTABA DEMASIADO ENTUSIASMADO CON MI ACTO QUE NO MEDI MIS MOVIMIENTO.**_

_**LA IMPROVISADA ARMA TRAZO UN LIMPIO Y PROFUNDO CORTE EN MI PECHO (CORTE QUE ES AHORA LA ENIGMATICA CICATRIZ QUE POSEO), AUN ASI, EL CORTE NO ME DETUVO, VER MI PROPIA SANGRE MANCHAR MI CUERPO Y EL SUELO SOLO LLEGO A EXITARME AUN MAS, TOME UN BISTURI Y OBSERVE CON INFANTIL DIVERSION AL FURIOSO ESPOSO, QUIEN PRONUNCIABA UNA SERIE DE ININTELIGIBLES MALDICIONES Y PALABRAS DE LAS CUALES SOLO PUDE COMPRENDER UNA: CHACAL.**_

_**ESO ERA, CON ESA SENCILLA PALABRA PUDE ENFRASCAR MI SER, MI PERSONA Y MI INACABABLE SED DE SANGRE, JACKAL.**_

_**ESA MISMA NOCHE COMETI MI SEGUNDO ASESINATO, DESTAZANDO AL SUJETO QUE ME HABIA ATACADO, CON UNA VELOCIDAD VERTIGINOSA. SALI HERIDO DE ESE LUGAR Y ME ALEJE CAMINANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA, LENTAMENTE ME SENTI DESANGRAR, MAS NO DETUVE MIS PASOS, LA EMOCION QUE ME EMBARGABA EN ESE MOMENTO ERA GRANDIOSA, PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERA EFIMERA, Y SI YO MORIA NUNCA MAS VOLVERIA A SENTIR PLACER TAN GRANDE.**_

_**LOGRE ENTRAR A OTRO HOSPITAL, DONDE ME ATENDIERON CON RAPIDEZ, Y AL SALIR ME MARCHE A MI HOGAR, CON UNA ENORME SONRISA DE SATISFACCION Y UNA TRANQUILIDAD INIMAGINABLE RECORRIENDO MI CUERPO, ESTABA EN PAZ, AL MENOS EN ESE MOMENTO.**_

_**EL TIEMPO PASO Y ME DEDIQUE A LO MISMO, JUGAR CON VIDAS PARA PROPORCIONARME MI PLACER, MIS METODOS SE FUERON HACIENDO CADA VEZ MAS REFINADOS, HASTA TRANSFORMARME EN UN ASESINO SILENCIOSO Y PROFESIONAL. SIN EMBARGO ALGO FALTABA, PARA SER QUIEN YO QUERIA SER...MEJOR DICHO, PARA SER QUIEN YO NECESITABA SER TENIA QUE OBTENER AGO MAS, ALGO QUE ME BRINDARA MUCHO MAS PODER, Y LO CONSEGUIRIA FUERA COMO FUERA.**_

_**EL PRECIO POR OBTENER EL PODER QUE YO REQUERIA FUE ALTO, TAL VEZ DEMASIADO ALTO PARA ALGUNOS, PERO PARA ALGUIEN COMO YO, ALGUIEN QUE DESEABA SATISFACER SU DESEO CRECIENTE DE SANGRE, NADA ERA DEMASIADO.**_

_**OBTUVE MI PODER Y ME TRANSFORME EN EL ODIADO SER QUE SOY AHORA, EL SADICO ASESINO QUE ACEPTA CUALQUIER TIPO DE TRABAJO CON TAL DE PODER APROPIARME DE LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS, SOY AQUEL SUJETO QUE, COMO ALGUIEN DIJO UNA VEZ, NO MATA PARA COMPLETAR EL TRABAJO QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SINO QUE ACEPTA TRABAJOS PARA PODER MATAR PERSONAS, AHORA SOY KURODO AKABANE.**_

_**HE ESCUCHADO PERSONAS QUE ALEGAN QUE, NOSOTROS LOS ASESINOS SOMOS LAS VERDADERAS VICTIMAS, PERO NO LE ENCUENTRO SENTIDO A ESO, SI YO SIENTO SATISFACCION CON LO QUE HAGO, SI MI CUERPO ALCANZA EL MAXIMO EXTASIS AL ESTAR CUBIERTO DE SANGRE...¿ES ACASO QUE SOY LA VICTIMA DE ALGUN TORCIDO PLAN O SOY SOLO EL VICTIMARIO?**_

_**ESO NO LO SE, Y SUPONGO QUE NO LO SABRE NUNCA...AUN RECUERDO MI SUEÑO, DE VEZ EN CUANDO ME SIENTO EN EL VERDE CESPED A ADMIRAR LA GRANDEZA DEL CIELO AZULADO O DE LA ESTRELLADA NOCHE Y ES EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE ME PLANTEO ESTA FRASE..."ALGUNA VEZ TUVE UN SUEÑO, PERO SUEÑOS Y DESTINO SON DOS COSAS MUY, MUY DIFERENTES"**_

_**ATTE: KURODO AKABANE ALIAS DR. CHACAL (JACKAL)**_


End file.
